Changing the Course
by Just a Crazy-Man
Summary: Summary: It is a time when hope is almost gone for the human resistance. But now things have change.


Changing the course (May Change Title)

By: JACM

Surprise Crossovers

**Author Note**: I'm here to say that I do not own anything here. Except for what I create here in my own special little world of my mind here before you all. I don't have the ability write. As well as I would love too, but that does not stop me from trying. I have flaws like any other person. I look pass my own to do something better. Well I'm not going to bore you all to death with my silly little crazy talk anymore as its time to get to whatever it is that I have created here. I thank those who help, and supported me in this quite endeavor of mine here. Now, enjoy the story. And thank you all for reading. By the way if you are all confuse, so am I. But I cannot explain because that would spoil the story ^_^. Sorry, and again enjoy the story.

"All you can do in life is be the best person you can be. And believe in yourself that you made the right choices. As that is all you can simply ask for to make in life."-Roland Jr. Rodriguez, US Army Sergeant Retire, Born: 1965-2006

**Prologue**:

In high orbit above the dark side of the Earth there was a bright, blinding flash of blue-white light that appeared out of nowhere to light up the dark sky.

The exploding flash let out huge amounts of energy which formed into a moving vortex, growing as it transformed a somewhat calm, stable portal of pure energy.

The clam was broken by another flash of light from the center of the portal.

A ship, small compared to the massive portal emerged. Bursting its way quickly out like a flaming arrow, looking like shooting star in the night, as the ship returned to normal space.

The red hot flames of fire that cover the said vessel quickly died out as the extreme colds and airless vacuum of space smothered them.

As the flames on the hull went out, several doors on the front end of the ship opened. Four high-yielded nuclear tipped guided missiles streaked out of their launchers, turned, and flew in the back towards the portal that the ship had emerged from.

All four of the nuclear missiles split up, heading for separate points of the portal.

Then there was another flash of light from the centre portal. Another ship slowly began to emerge. This one was far more massive in size.

But as the other ship was slowly was coming through, its prow already through, the four missiles reached their target points around the portal, and all four missiles simultaneously detonated at precisely calculated points, sending out a huge shock wave of energy from the explosions.

The first ship flew safely away from the portal, reaching the minimum safe distance when the nukes went off together around the portal. The combined force of four high yield nuclear warheads going off at once, positioned around the portal was sufficient enough to cause it to begin to collapse in on itself.

The larger pursuing vessel which was slowly coming through the portal began to crumple, and was being pulled back in as the portal closed in by the unstable portal's strong gravitational field. The vessel was quickly ripped apart by the many unstable slashes of energies of the portal as it was collapsing in on the vessel, and finally detonating in a massive fire ball as its reactors breached. Whatever parts of the ship were left was pulled into the closing portal.

The portal closed, leaving not even a single little trace that it had ever really existed there. In the cold darkness of space, all was quiet once more in the night above.

The small ship cut its main engines to let them rest, and cool down from overheating, flying on momentum only, using its maneuvering thrusters to orient itself correctly, the ship adjusted its angle around the Earth, flying toward a low orbit of the planet.

The ship was still moving incredibly fast around the Earth, and fired the forward breaking thrusters to slow herself down. It would take several hours for the ship to decelerate.

The ship continued to move quickly, around the dark side of the Earth. The sun rose over the Earth dark horizon, lighting the surface below, and sky above. Changing it all from night time today with its bright light

as the ship was quickly coming around the Earth, the sun lit up her hull. The light exposed greater details about the vessel.

The ship's hull color at first site betrayed her age, as she was very old by the light brownish color of the entire ship hull. The many black pot marks covered her from bow to stern were all signs of weapons impact or damage. She was greater in length than width, measuring 800 meters in length

The light showed several worn out bold while letters, and numbers on the outside of the ship on the hull.

The numbers were to be the first to see as they were on the bow of the ship.

There were three of them. They read 153.

153 was the ship's registry number.

As the sunlight spread along the ship, the ship's name was revealed

U.S.C. DARWIN

**XXX**

People who were above ground across America at that time of night saw strange bright lights, lighting up the entire night in a few moments.

As the ground was lit up, they all looked up at the sky, looking for the source of the flare that was lighting up the night. They saw a very bright blue and white light, like a small sun standing there still above them in the black sky.

They saw the small, but tiny flash bright of light from the center of the star. As a red shooting star shot away from the light, and faded as it moved away from the light.

And as that star moved away, four pinpricks of light appeared from the star that had come from the light and headed back toward the light in the sky.

There was a second flash of bright light from the light on the sky before the tiny stars reach the light. Once the tiny stars reach the light that was a sun in the night there were four separate flashes then one massive flash of light as the four flashes of light appeared to combine into one big flash.

In less than a second, lights, vehicles and most computers, anything that was unshielded across North America, down to Mexico, and parts of the upper half of South America stopped working. The flashes of light that were really four nuclear weapons going off in orbit as about almost everything electronic was fried in an instant.

Once the bright flash light dissipated, the bright sun in the light began to shrink in size.

There was another tiny flash of light from its center, than it shrunk and vanished into the night sky.

Leaving the night as just a simple, and almost now, and then, an everyday calm, and dark night.

XXX

One man, out of the many who were outside to look up at the strange lights, as many others wondered what had just happened up there.

This man was hoping that it was nothing bad that Skynet, or worse its future self from had created or created whatever the heck it was up there.

He knew how Skynet worked, how it thought, and he knew what it was or would be capable, of as this could be a new trick-one of the god knows many things it had hidden up its sleeve that it was using now.

As for what he had seen from when he was young. To later on in his life just before the bombs fell, whatever happened now he would not be surprise if it was.

But then he saw a shooting star shooting away from the light in the night sky-it had been years since he looked up to see a shooting star.

He could not help it, but made a silent wish to himself in the night, on the shooting star before it vanished into the night, just as he did when he was a little kid outside seeing the stars pass by in the night.

The quiet moment was interrupted by someone calling out behind him.

"Connor, Olsen wants to see you right now."

Connor looked down, and turned toward the messenger. "Tell him…I'll be right there."


End file.
